De titulos
by ASUKA02
Summary: En su vida se había ganado muchos títulos y otros no, pero los más valiosos para él, eran los últimos tres. *NaruSaku* one-shot


N/A: Este relato lo escribí en el 2013, recién pude terminarlo, espero lo disfruten. :)

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

 **-DE TITULOS-**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella mañana Sakura decidió que era el momento indicado para dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Naruto, ya había preparado el desayuno y el rubio ninja seguía sin levantarse de la cama, entro a la habitación y lo vio dormido a pierna suelta. No tenia misiones, pero ya era tarde para seguir durmiendo.

Se acerco a la cama y lo observó por un momento, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado para llegar a ese punto en que vivían en casas separadas pero dormían juntos, unas veces en la casa del rubio, otras veces en el apartamento de ella.

Sakura sonrió antes de apretarle la nariz con la mano, contó mentalmente seis segundos antes de que el ninja despertara como un loco, dando puños al aire.

—Ya es tarde. —le dijo soltándole la nariz.

Él respiró con exageración y se quejó del no dulce despertar —¡Sakura-chan no vuelvas a hacer eso, me has dado un gran susto, casi me muero!

Se tocaba el corazón, en verdad su corazón parecía que quería explotar, ella soltó una carcajada y Naruto arrugó la frente, —no lo vuelvas a hacer, pude hacerte daño.

Siguió quejándose, Sakura gateó entrando en la cama y se acostó a su lado, —está bien, lo siento, pero ya deberías estar despierto, antes de desayunar quiero que hablemos de algo.

El tono serio que ella uso lo preocupó, y tuvo una leve idea de lo que ella quería decirle, así que se adelanto —Sakura-chan, te juro que ya no he vuelto a equivocarme de cepillo de dientes.

Haruno torció los ojos, —Eso es porque te compre uno con dibujitos infantiles, sino siguieras cepillándote con el mío, ¡qué asco!.

Naruto se ofendió mucho —¿asco?, anoche no parecía darte asco nada de mí.

Le lanzó esa pulla y sonrió muy ufano.

—¡Eso no viene al caso!. —Respondió irritada —y no es nada que ver con los cepillos de dientes.

El rubio se rasco la nunca y trato de adivinar otra vez —¿es sobre San Valentín?, te voy a dar un regalo bien bonito, pero si tu quieres algo en especial sólo tienes que decirme, pero tienes que prometer fingir sorpresa cuando te lo de.

A Sakura le dio curiosidad saber que regalo recibiría, pero ya lo averiguaría después, primero tenía que resolver su vida.

—No es sobre eso.

—Ah, ¿entonces de que es? —preguntó rascándose una mejilla, ahora sí que no tenía idea de lo que quería su novia.

Haruno no sabía cómo comenzar, tomo la mano del shinobi y dijo, —no te has aburrido de esta situación?, es decir tu y yo de novios por más de tres años, necesito un cambió, estoy lista para algo diferente.

Naruto primero pensó que Sakura-chan quería terminar su relación, pero después pensó que ella podría estar refiriéndose a que quería que ambos hicieran un viaje romántico a otro país.

—Quizás un poco, —reconoció él,—antes de que sea Hokage tenemos que hacer un viaje romántico por otros países.

—Eso sería genial. —respondió sonriente, ya se iba a poner a conversar sobre eso y hacer planes con su novio, pero recordó que tenía que revolver su vida con el rubio.

Sakura tramitó saliva y comenzó. —En la vida obtenemos muchos títulos.

—¿Títulos? —repitió interrumpiéndola.

—Sí, títulos, denominación, nombre, epíteto, calificativo…

—Sí, ya entendí, ya extendí, —se estreso él, no le parecía nada divertido recibir una clase de lenguaje a primera hora de la mañana, —aunque no sé qué es eso de epíteto, suena como a comida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —pues lo que deberías comerte es un diccionario, siendo jounin deberías saber más sinónimos.

Naruto al verla con el ceño tan fruncido soltó una carcajada y comenzó a besar dulcemente el cuello de la pelirosa para contentarla.

—¡Espera!, que te estoy hablando algo serio. —se quejó apartándolo de su garganta.

—Te estoy escuchando —contestó mientras le acariciaba un muslo, nunca perdía un chance de tocarla —se me ocurre que puedo reportarme como enfermo.

La médico ninja apartó la mano del joven y continúo, —Como te decía, ya con sólo nacer somos hijos, sobrinos y nietos.

—Yo no fui ninguno. —dijo tristemente.

—Eres hijo, el salvador del mundo y pronto serás Hokage, además conmigo has sido muchas cosas más. —le explicó dándole ánimos.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó intrigado.

Sakura comenzó a enumeras con sus dedos mientras decía, —primero Naruto baka, después amigo, luego novio, —se ruborizo leventemente —ahora amante.

Eso ultimo extrañó mucho al ninja, —¿amantes?, pero si ninguno de los dos está casado o tiene otra pareja, Sakura-chaan yo creo que te equivocaste.

Sakura entornó los ojos, la necedad del rubio estaba colmando su paciencia, ¿porque simplemente no podía dejarla hablar?

—Para ser amantes no tiene que haber de por medio un tercero, basta con que haya intimida entre nosotros.

Se rascó la nuca distraído. —yaa, entonces somos novios-amantes, jeje... eso suena raro. —yo quiero quedarme hoy a ser amigos-amantes.

La paciencia de Sakura llego a su límite, salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa de salir a la calle, antes tenía la pijama, no tenia caso hablar algo serio en ese momento con él, Naruto simplemente tenía muchos problemas para mantenerse concentrado y callado más de un minuto.

Naruto se sentó en la orilla de la cama, —eh, ¿por qué te enojaste Sakura-chan?

—¡Eres una idiota!.

—¡Auch, eso dolió! —Dijo con dramatismo, —¿qué fue lo que hice?.

—¡Estaba intentando decirte que me quiero casar, pero tú no dejas de hablar como un perico!.

—¿Casar?, ¿conmigo?, ¿yo y tu casados?. —decía cada palabra lentamente.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban como dos estrellas, —¡¿de veras Sakura-chan?!

La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos, —¡dije estaba, ya no!.

—Pero debiste decírmelo directamente, yo no entiendo nada de poesía y esas filosofías que hablabas. —respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura resopló ofendida —¡yo no estaba recitando nada!.

Pero Naruto estaba demasiado feliz para discutir sobre eso, sólo se limito a decir, —estabas hablando de los títulos y esas cosas.

Sakura salió de la habitación y se fue a desayunar sola al comedor, dejo a Naruto en un paraíso mental de él y ella criando hijitos y haciendo bebés.

.

.

Meses después Naruto comprendió a que se refería Sakura-chan con eso de los títulos, también porque de pronto quería casarse. En su vida se había ganado muchos títulos y otros no, pero los más valiosos para él, eran los últimos tres.

En orden de llegada eran:

Hijo, jinchuriki, monstruo, amigo, el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca e hiperactivo, el chico de la profecía, el héroe de Konoha, el salvador del mundo, novio de Sakura-chan, Séptimo Hokage, esposo y padre.

Si, Sakura ya tenía dos meses de embarazo, cuando le contó el secreto de que iban a ser padres él estuvo muy feliz de hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad, tener una familia era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

—Estoy loco por verla y cargarla. —comentó depositando un besito en la barriga de siete meses de su esposa.

—Y aun te faltan más títulos, el de suegro y abuelo. —lo fastidió Sakura, quien estaba descansando la espalda en la cama.

Naruto torció la boca y protestó diciendo. —¡eh, eh!, Sakura-chan no arruines el momento hablando de cosas feas.

Ella sonrió con diversión. —Pero es la ley de la vida, los hijos crecen y hacen su vida.

El rubio gruñó enfurruñado, —aun no ha nacido y ya estas hablado de dejarla ir, eres mala.

Sakura sonrió y lo consoló acariciándole la nuca mientras le decía —tranquilo, para eso todavía falta mucho.


End file.
